Modern flight deck or cockpit displays for aircraft or other vehicles provide a considerable amount of information, such as vehicle position, navigation and terrain information. In the case of an aircraft, many modern displays include a lateral situation view, generally known as a lateral map display, as a top-down view of the flight plan that may include, for example, a top-down view aircraft symbol, terrain information, political boundaries, navigation aids, waypoint symbols, flight paths, and range rings.
At times, it may be desirable to view other flight-related information in the lateral view, such as, for example, weather information, air traffic information, terminal airspace, special use airspace, instrument procedures, and the like. A user (e.g., a pilot and/or co-pilot) may select one or more of these additional categories of flight-related information for display. However, this information, such as weather information, is typically displayed in a manner that may be difficult to obtain and/or have limited use.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide weather information to the user in a more relevant and intuitive manner that improves situational awareness and decreases pilot workload. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.